This disclosure relates generally to signal enhancement filters and specifically to adapting updating signal enhancement filters.
Conventional signal enhancement algorithms operate under certain assumptions, for example knowledge of a layout of an environment surrounding an audio assembly and one or more audio sources, the layout of the environment doesn't change over a period of time, and statistics describing certain acoustic attributes are already available to be determined. However, in most practical applications the layout of the environment is dynamic with regards to the position of audio sources and devices that receive signals from those audio sources. Additionally, given the dynamically changing nature of audio sources in most environments, noisy signals received from the audio sources often need to be enhanced by signal enhancement algorithms.